encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rischio sismico
] L'analisi del rischio sismico studia gli eventi dei terremoti e i movimenti forti del suolo che ne derivano. Si distinguono in generale due approcci differenti: l'analisi probabilistica del rischio sismico (in inglese PSHA per Probabilistic Seismic Hazard Analysis) e l'approccio deterministico. L. Reiter (1991). Earthquake hazard analysis, Columbia University Press, 254 p. (ISBN 0-231-06534-5) Questi due approcci sono complementari e soventi vengono utilizzati insieme. L'approccio deterministico permette di fare studi di un canovaccio quando la maggior parte dei parametri del problema sono fissati. In pratica, permette di rispondere a domande del tipo: « Quali saranno le accelerazioni del suolo attese a Aix-en-Provence nel caso di un sisma di magnitudo 6 sulla Faglia della Trévarese? ». La risposta a questa questione si basa sovente sulle conoscenze acquisite grazie alla sismicità storica. Se il canovaccio è inedito e non trova risposta in base ai dati, allora è richiesta una simulazione numerica del problema. L'approccio probabilistico fa intervenire la nozione di tempo e d'occorrenza. Essa necessita della conoscenza della variazione del tasso di sismicità sul territorio. La domanda tipica è la seguente: « Quali sono le possibilità di superare una accelerazione del suolo di 2 ms-2 a Aix-en-Provence nei prossimi 50 anni? ». Questo approccio permette anche di realizzare una carta del rischio sismico quando la questione è leggermente modificata: « Quale è l'accelerazione del suolo in questo punto avendo il 10% di possibilità di essere oltrepasata nei prossimi 50 anni? ». È necessario fare distinzione tra alea sismica e rischio sismico. In effetti il rischio sismico è l'èffetto dell'alea sismica sull'attività umana in generale. Così si parla di un'alea sismica elevata per una regione avente una attività sismica considerevole. Ma ad un'alea sismica elevata non corrisponde necessariamente un rischio sismico elevato, se la regione è deserta e non comporta costruzione. In compenso anche una zona che ha una sismicità moderata può essere considerata ad alto rischio a causa della densità della popolazione, dell'importanza delle strutture o anche della presenza di edifici sensibili (centrali nucleari, stabilimenti chimici, depositi di carburante, ...). Il rischio sismico utilizza i risultati dell'analisi del pericolo sismico, includendovi le probabilità di occorrenza dell'evento. Il rischio sismico è stato definito, dalla maggior parte dei propositi governativi, come conseguenze di un potenziale economico, sociale ed ambientale di eventi pericolosi che possono succedere in un periodo specificato di tempo. Seismic risk evaluation for an urban centre Un edificio localizzato in una regione di alto pericolo sismico è a più basso rischio se esso è costruita secondo i principi dell'ingegneria sismica. D'altra parte, un edificio in mattoni localizzato in una regione con una storia di minore sismicità, su un terreno soggetto a frane, può essere a più alto rischio. Si può quindi definire il rischio sismico come il prodotto della probabilità di occorrenza dell'evento sismico e il livello atteso di scuotimento del suolo (magnitudo o accelerazione di picco, pericolosità sismica). A ciò andrebbero aggiunti anche un fattore che tiene conto degli eventuali effetti di sito per ottenere l'intensità attesa del sisma e un altro fattore che tiene conto della robustezza della costruzione secondo le modalità di progettazione e realizzazione dello stesso. Una speciale sottocategoria è il rischio sismico urbano, il quale esamina i problemi specifici delle città. La determinazione del rischio e la risposta dell'emergenza possono essere anche determinati attraverso l'uso di un terremoto simulato. Determinazione del rischio sismico La determinazione del rischio sismico è fondamentale per le decisioni prese riguardo alla mitigazione del rischio ed è un passo "chiave" nella gestione dello stesso. Grandi corporazioni e varie imprese (per esempio, governi locali) analizzano le loro proprietà per determinare come superare i fondi limitati, assegnati alle strutture per il consolidamento degli edifici, o studiano altre misure per la riduzione del rischio come la pianificazione dell'emergenza. Nel calcolare il rischio, in base alla capacità dei titoli di proprietà, si considera la sicurezza della vita potenziale e le perdite economiche, dovute non solo al danno strutturale ma anche ai danni contenuti subiti dagli impianti e l'interruzione degli affari. Le agenzie pubbliche (locali, dello stato e federali) allo stesso modo analizzano il loro patrimonio immobiliare. Vengono messi in conto anche i collegamenti delle infrastrutture come l'acqua, le strade, le autostrade e i sistemi di fornitura dell'energia elettrica. Le compagnie assicurative utilizzano le stime del rischio sismico per determinare le percentuali appropriate nelle loro statistiche e per monitorare il sovraccarico di polizze in una piccola area. Un metodo semplificato per calcolare il rischio sismico di una data città implica l'uso di una valutazione su strada. Simple Survey Procedures for Seismic Risk Assessment In Urban Building Stocks Se non si conosce il livello del pericolo sismico, il danno generalmente segue modelli prestabiliti. Il rischio sismico è spesso determinato usando dei programmi per computer che gestiscono modelli sismici e che usano i dati immessi del pericolo sismico, combinandoli con le predisposizioni note di strutture e risorse, come edifici, ponti, centrali elettriche, ecc.; il risultato fornisce la probabilità per i danni economici o gli incidenti. Un programma informatico molto diffuso del settore è HAZUS. HAZUS-MH MR4 (Version 1.4) Mentre i risultati possono essere usati come misura generale di rischio sismico per i tipi di edifici, il rischio sismico attuale per ogni singolo edificio può variare considerevolmente dipendendo dall'esatta configurazione e condizione. Acquisire e analizzare i dati specifici per un singolo edificio o risorsa è uno degli aspetti più costosi e scoraggianti riguardo alla stima del rischio sismico. Sarebbe da considerare come un notevole progresso il fatto di poter calcolare la "fragilità" o la capacità sismica dei componenti costituenti una struttura. Wind and Seismic Effects Riduzione del rischio sismico Il rischio sismico può essere ridotto da programmi attivi che migliorano la risposta dell'emergenza e delle infrastrutture di base. Il concetto di predisposizione al terremoto può aiutare nel piano delle emergenze scaturito dal terremoto stesso. I codici dei palazzi sono intesi ad aiutare a gestire il rischio sismico e sono aggiornati secondo quanto si è imparato riguardo agli effetti di movimenti simici del suolo dove poggiano gli edifici. Comunque, i cambiamenti generalmente non diminuiscono immediatamente il rischio sismico in un territorio, poiché gli edifici esistenti vengono raramente fatti oggetti di richiesta per essere aggiornati o revisionati. Note Voci correlate *Pericolo sismico *Terremoto *Ingegneria sismica Collegamenti esterni * HAZUS - Seismic Risk Program for the US * An All HAZUS Web Space * HAZUS Community website * Infrastructure Risk Research Project at The University of British Columbia, Vancouver, Canada * http://www.ecs.csun.edu/~shustov/Topic8.htm - Building Design Code and Earthquake Insurance * OIKOS - Educational European project based on Google Maps Mashups Categoria:Terremoti